bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 497.a Bubble Guppies: Gil's Christmas Carol! (Part 1)
Plot Mr. Grumpfish is feeling miserable and hated Christmas. On Christmas Eve, when he came back home at night from his work, the spirit of his late partner, Mr. Grouper visits him and tells him that three spirits of Christmas will come and show him the past, present, and future. As they show him, Mr. Grumpfish must change his ways to be a happy man again on Christmas. Cast *Mr. Grumpfish as (Ebenezer Scrooge) *Gil as (Bob Cratchit) *Mr. Grouper as (Jacob Marley's Ghost) *Nonny as (The Ghost of Christmas Past) *Goby as (The Ghost of Christmas Present) *The Abominable Snowman as (The Ghost of Christmas Future) *Mrs. Grouper as (Belle) *Avi as (Tiny Tim) *Corpitch as (Nephew Fred) *Molly as (Mrs. Cratchit) *Mr. Mitchell as (Collector for the Poor 1) *Mr. Toney as (Collector for the Poor 2) *Mr. Gordon as (Fezziwig) *Bubble Puppy as (Fezziwig's Dog) *Mrs. Toney as (Isabelle) *Tobias and Olivia as (Bob Cratchit's Children) Trivia *This story is based on the 1983 movie "Mickey's Christmas Carol." You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *This story has regular and fanon characters in it. Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Short *Rating: U. There is no nudity, violence, or cursing, but there might be a little bit of drugs and some possible scary scenes. *Type of film: Family, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly, Mr. Grumpfish x Mrs. Grouper Story Start of Part 1. (Setting: Bubbletucky, Texas, 1843) (Scene: Street) (It was Christmas Eve in Bubbletucky, an old fish is going to the countinghouse.) Crab: Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas to one and all! Snail: Give a penny for the poor, guv'nor. Penny for the poor? Old Fish: Bah! (The old fish goes to the countinghouse and stares at the sign that says "Grumpfish and Grouper.") Mr. Grumpfish: Hmm. My partner, Mr. Grouper, dead seven years today. Ah, he was a good 'un. He robbed from the widows and swindled the poor. (laughs) In his will, he left me enough money to pay for his tombstone. Ha! And I had him buried at sea. (Scene: Countinghouse) (As he entered the countinghouse, he saw his clerk, a boy with blue spiky hair who was about to put the coal in the stove.) Gil: (stuttering) Oh, uh, good morning, Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grumpfish: Gordon! What are you doing with that piece of coal? Gil: I was just trying to... (The door closes.) Gil: ...thaw out the ink. Mr. Grumpfish: Bah! You used a piece last week. Now, get on with your work, Gordon! Gil: Speaking of work, Mr. Grumpfish, tomorrow is Christmas and I was wondering if I could have... (stammers) half a day off? Mr. Grumpfish: Christmas, eh? Well... (groaning) I suppose so. But I'll dock you half a day's pay. Now, let's see... I pay you two shillings a day... Gil: Two shillings and a ha' penny, sir. Mr. Grumpfish: Oh, yes, I gave you that raise three years ago. Gil: Yes, sir, when I started doing your laundry. Mr. Grumpfish: All right, Gordon, get busy while I go over my books. Oh, and here. Here's another bundle of shirts for ya. Gil: Yes, sir! Mr. Grumpfish: Let's see now, fifty pounds, ten shillings from McDuff. Plus his 80 percent interest. Compounded daily. (laughing) Money, money, money. (After Mr. Grumpfish counted all the money, he was greeted by his nephew, Corpitch.) Corpitch: Merry Christmas! Gil: And a merry Christmas to you, Master Corpitch. Mr. Grumpfish: Bah, humbug. Corpitch: Merry Christmas, Uncle Grumpfish! Mr. Grumpfish: What's so merry about it? I'll tell ya what Christmas is. It's just another work day. And any jackanapes who thinks else, should be boiled in his own pudding. Corpitch: Oh. Gil: But, sir, Christmas is a time for giving. A time to be with one's family. Mr. Grumpfish: I say bah humbug. Corpitch: I don't care. I say merry christmas. Merry Christmas! Gil: Well said, Master Corpitch. Mr. Grumpfish: Gordon! What are you doing? Gil: (laughs nervously) I, uh, I was just trying to keep my hands warm, sir. Mr. Grumpfish: Humph. And what are you doing here, Nephew? Corpitch: I've come to give you a wreath and invite you to Christmas dinner. Mr. Grumpfish: Well, I suppose you're going to have plump goose with chestnut dressing? Corpitch: Yeah. Mr. Grumpfish: And will you have plum pudding and lemon sauce? Corpitch: Yeah! Boy, oh boy! Mr. Grumpfish: And candied fruit with spice sugar cakes? Corpitch: Yeah! Will you come? Mr. Grumpfish: Are you daft, man?! You know I can't eat that stuff. Corpitch: Here's your wreath back. Mr. Grumpfish: Out, out, out! (Corpitch shouts.) Mr. Grumpfish: Bah! Humbug! Corpitch: Merry Christmas! Mr. Grumpfish: And a bah humbug to you. (Corpitch shuts the door.) Gil: (laughs) That Corpitch, always so full of kindness. Mr. Grumpfish: Aye, he always was a little peculiar. (Mr. Grumpfish saw two men going inside to the countinghouse. The door opens.) Mr. Grumpfish: And stubborn. Ooh! (laughs) Customers! I'll handle this, Gordon. Mmm, yes, what can I do for you two gentlemen? Mr. Mitchell: Sir, we are soliciting funds for the, uh, indigent and destitute. Mr. Grumpfish: For the what? Mr. Toney: We're collecting for the poor. (Mr. Toney shakes the bag.) Mr. Grumpfish: Oh! A-ha. Well, um, you realize if you give money to the poor, they won't be poor anymore, will they? Mr. Toney: Well, uh... Mr. Grumpfish: And, if they're not poor anymore, then you won't have to raise money for them anymore. Mr. Mitchell: Well, I suppose... Mr. Grumpfish: And if you don't have to raise money for them anymore, then you would be out of a job. Oh, please, gentlemen, don't ask me to put you out of a job. Not on Christmas Eve. Mr. Mitchell: Oh, we wouldn't do that, Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grumpfish: Well then, I suggest you give this to the poor and be gone. (Mr. Grumpfish hangs the wreath on the second collector's head and gives them the bag of money. He spanks the men with the cane. He then sighs.) Mr. Grumpfish: What's the world coming to, Gordon? You work all your life to get money, and people want you to give it away. (The clock tickes and chimes. Mr. Grumpfish looks at his watch.) Mr. Grumpfish: Mmm, two minutes fast. Mr. Grumpfish: Well, never mind those 2 minutes. You may go now. Gil: Ha! Oh, thank you, sir! You're so kind! Mr. Grumpfish: Never mind the mushy stuff, just go. But be here all the earlier the next day. Gil: I will! I will, sir! And a bah humbug... I mean, a merry Christmas to you, sir! Mr. Grumpfish: Bah! End of Part 1. Recap On Christmas Eve 1843, while all of Bubbletucky is in the merry spirit of Christmas, Mr. Grumpfish thinks only of the money he has made and of making more (apparently, he charges people 80% interest, compounded daily). While Mr. Grumpfish's selfish thoughts cascade in his head, Gil Gordon, exhausted and underpaid (a meager two shillings and a ha'penny per day), continues to work long and hard for him. Gil hesitantly asks for a "half day off" for Christmas, to which Mr. Grumpfish replies it will be unpaid. When collectors Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Toney, along with beggars on the streets, kindly ask for a simple donation, Mr. Grumpfish responds to Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Toney that if he does, the poor will no longer be poor and thus they (the collectors) will be out of work. Mr. Grumpfish's cheery nephew Corpitch invites his crotchety uncle to a holiday feast fit for a Roman emperor - roast goose with chestnut dressing, candied fruits, and cinnamon cake with lemon glaze. Mr. Grumpfish turns him down flat, stating that such rich festive cuisine gives him digestive and other health difficulties. Category:Stories